No importa a quién Ames
by ErandiMisao
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado dará un giro a tu vida, pero esa persona no es más que un loco England 2p! x Lectora AU! Denle una oportunidad XD


No Importa a quién Ames (Inglaterra 2p! x Lectora AU)

* * *

Hola :B bueno pues es mi 1er fiC de éste personaje x lectora :'v tengan compasión y no me maten *se esconde tras un poste* ya había hecho otros fics pero no puedo entrar a las otras cuentas ( norecuerdalascontraseñas) espero y disfruten de éste :D que será un Oneshot …. Universo Alterno ;)

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia no me Pertenece si no a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

 **Lectora pertenece a Oliver Kirkland (Inglaterra 2p!)**

 **La Imagen a Shadowrealm666 (** **art/2p-England-X-Reader-Lie-473418697 )**

 **Y Yo a mí misma XD**

 **Empecemos**

* * *

Estaba empezando a llover y tú preparada sacaste tu paraguas de color rosa y azul, los cuales formaban una espiral uniéndose en la punta, habías tenido un pésimo día que preferirías no recordar. En primera, llegaste tarde a la escuela y no te dejaron entrar a tu primera clase azotándote la puerta en la cara y dejándote en ridículo frente a tus compañeros; en segunda, tú salón te odia por tus gustos y no tienes amigos con los cuales convivir y hoy no había sido la excepción de hacer un mal chiste sobre ti y en tercera, tendrías que lidiar con los problemas en tu hogar donde se podría decir que eras la oveja negra de la familia. Así que no había nada mejor que irse caminando a casa para así lograr hacer tiempo, relajarte y reflexionar.

En tú camino alguien que iba corriendo se estrelló contigo haciéndote caer

-Sorry Sweetie pero me vienen siguiendo- siguió su camino

-no hay problema- dijiste para ti ya que él había desaparecido entre la lluvia, te paraste y seguiste caminando.

La lluvia fue aumentando y con ella la noche, para ti no era problema ya que las calles se solían vaciar y andarías más tranquila por ellas sin tener que lidiar con tanta gente que en su mayoría era molesta. Cuando creías ser la única alma rondando por las calles escuchaste unas risotadas de un hombre según lo grave de su voz, no dudaste y decidiste ver que era…

-You're so f*cking annoying!- pudiste divisar al dueño de esa voz, era un chico de test morena, con gafas oscuras sobre su cabello color chocolate, ojos del mismo color que su cabello, chamarra de cuero con un enorme 50 atravesada por una diagonal en el 0 y peluche en el cuello, converse, alto y fornido por la facha y el hablar era Americano, el cual pateaba sin piedad a la vez que le decía eso a alguien en el suelo.- Nadie quiere de tus cupcakes de m**rda-

-Allen…S-Sweetie, estas muy equivocado- apenas y se levantó un chico de test blanca y al parecer tenía pecas, cabello que iniciaba con un rosa pálido y acababa en rubio, ojos azules pero una pizca de rosa empezaba a emerger de ellos y sobre estos unas inmensas cejas, una chaqueta rosa con una camisa igual y de adorno un moño de un azul muy chillón, dedujiste que era Inglés por obvias razones, estaba sangrando de la boca, de las heridas que tenía en la cara y manos junto con moretones pero no por eso dejaba de sonreír.

\- Quita esa estúpida sonrisa! - le suelta una patada en la cara

"Oh! Es el chico de ésta tarde! Pobre así que éste fanfarrón era el que lo venía correteando" pensaste y sin darte cuenta ya estabas entre él y su agresor.

-F*ck! – te vió con coraje –quítate -

-D-déjalo en paz! – tus piernas temblaban ante su mirada pero ese chico necesitaba de ti, por alguna razón te viste reflejada en él ya que sufrías agresiones de los que te rodeaban y en verdad deseabas que alguien te salvara así como tú lo estabas haciendo con ese chico.

\- Oh girl… tan linda pero a la vez tan stupid!- te iba a golpear con un batt con clavos

-aaaah!-solo tuviste que meterle una patada en sus partes para que el soltara el batt y callera del dolor.

-You a B*tch! Solo deja… que me recupere!-

El chico que estaba golpeando te agarró de la mano y se echó a correr contigo ¿A dónde? Ni él mismo sabía, sólo corría hacia donde lo llevaran sus pies y desaparecer de ese tipo de nombre…Allen.

Pararon en un poste de luz ya que estaba oscuro y eso era lo único que alumbraba. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban agitadas, además de estar empapados y cuando decidiste dirigirle la palabra él se volteó dándote la espalda, cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos…

-Te encuentras bien, love? – arqueaste una ceja.

\- S-sí, gracias por salvarme-

-hoy no traje mi cuchillo si no lo hubiera acabado-murmuraba para si

-… por qué ese tipo te estaba molestando?

-Allen? Becuase… le di a probar uno de mis cupcakes pero el enojado que por cierto así se ve más cute! lo escupió gritando que le había echado algo que le hiciera daño y así fue –sonrió mostrando su dentadura- le puse Cianuro pero lo escupió todo love… - sus ojos empezaban a formar una espiral de Azul y Rosa…

-A-ah ya veo – eso te asustaba un poco pero decidiste ignorarlo- pasa algo? Te hirió mucho?

-N-no love s-sólo que estoy en un estado deplorable- se abrazó más así mismo tratando de tapar sus partes descubiertas.

Lo tocaste por el hombro haciendo que diera un brinco del susto, y ahí fue cuando caíste en la cuenta de que porque no se giraba hacia ti. Su ropa estaba manchada de lo que parecía ser maquillaje, aparte de la sangre, por el color carne dejando ver sus numerosas y curiosas pecas transparentándose en la parte de tu agarre- oww!- no pudiste evitar soltar

\- e-eh? – te voltea a ver sonrojado- pasa algo sweetheart? –

-Nada sólo que no deberías esconderlas, son hermosas – sonreíste a lo que él se volteó por completo dándose cuenta de que todo el maquillaje a causa del agua se había caído

-Love…. P-please d-don't watch me- decía nervioso a la vez que empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos azules pero se calmó al sentir las yemas de tus dedos deslizarse por sus mejillas

-Por qué? Eres perfecto a mis ojos…-te sonrojaste por lo que habías dicho- d-digo ah bueno … es normal tener pecas – que clase de tonterías decías? Era lo que te preguntabas mentalmente cuando algo o más bien alguien te abrazo- eh?

-Eres tan cute, love… pero debes irte ya- se separó de ti- no creo que quieras resfriarte

-Dijiste que haces cupcakes no? – te le acercaste peligrosamente

-Yes sweetie- te vió extrañado pero a la vez sonriendo haciéndote sentir algo revolotear en tu estómago

-P-puedes hacer unos para mí para comerlos juntos mientras tomamos té? C-claro si tú quieres jeje soy una completa extraña y te pide eso es obvio que no a – Claro, love-

¿Acaba de decir que sí?

-Sweetheart será como una muestra de agradecimiento –sonríe más

Sonrojada como un tomate pensaste "Tal vez éste sea un nuevo comienzo" –no es para tanto, yo terminé siendo salvada por ti-

-Love eres tan cute! Bien Lady- pone su brazo en señal de que lo agarraras – let's go

-Sí! – Lo obedeciste…

No importa a quién ames, dónde ames, porqué ames, cuándo ames o cómo ames. Solo importa que ames. John Lennon

* * *

Y tan tan… quedó raro ;_; pero bueno … ni sé que decir jajaja espero algún Review de un corazón bondadoso… :'c

Sayo!~


End file.
